Love of a Father and Daughter
by Rissa21
Summary: A young girl has to learn to trust her father. I won't be completing this story because Im not working on the same computer anymore so I don't have the file... Discontinued!


The Love of a Father and daughter By Carissa Oehrlein  
  
A 6 year old girl entered her house. " Why don't you just go to Japan if you want to so bad" her mother yelled " I not stopping you, your just so stubborn and want to take my daughter away from me. You think I'll let you just walk in here and take her away, your so wrong Yugi Motou your not." "I'm not taking her away for anyone I think she'll be happier with me that's all." Her dad, Yugi, protested. ' There fighting over me again' she thought. " Carissa how long have you been home?" her mother asked. " Long enough to here you fight about where I'm going to live when daddy leaves." Carissa is a 6 and parents are divorced. Her dad was planning on moving to his hometown of Domino Japan. "Why do you fight when it comes to me. I'm only 6 I need you both at this point in time. I don't need any more pressures in my life." She yelled. She ran to her room and started to cry. \Now look what you done Aibou, \ Yami said from the millennium puzzle. \\Oh shut up yami this is not your concern. \\ Yugi yelled back. \ Yes it is. Carissa is my daughter too. She is my concern ever since you first yelled at her when she was three. \ * Flashback * " Yugi what's wrong you look mad?" Carissa mom said. " What's wrong is your cheating on me." Yugi whispered. " H-how did you know?" her mother backed away from her husband. " Last night I saw you kiss one of my co-workers. How could you do this to me? To us? You have a three year old and you just go out and forget about her." Yugi yelled. "Daddy, why are you yelling?" He heard a small voice at the entrée of the hall. " Carissa go back to bed." He yelled at her. For the first time in her life he yelled at his sweet little girl. " Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" she cried the entire why to her room. Yami separated from Yugi and ran after her. * End flashback * Yami separated from him and glared at his light then walked to her room. Carissa's POV " *Sniff sniff * Why dose he have to be so mean. I didn't do anything to disserve this." * Knock knock * "Can I come in Carissa?" Carissa wiped her eyes dry "Yea you can come in Yami." Yami opened the door and sat next to her. "Are you ok?" "Yea I'm fine" She lied but Yami could tell that she was. " No your not. Tell me what's wrong." He asked. " Its daddy, I don't like it when he yells at me." I whispered. I started to cry again. Yami took me into his arms and sang me to sleep hoping I couldn't hear the yelling in the living room but I could. It was one of many songs Yami sang me to sleep with. "Just stop your crying you will be alright Just take my hand and hold it tight  
  
I will protect you from all around you I will be here don't you cry  
  
For one so small you seem to strong My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us can't be broken I will be here don't you cry  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart Yes you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on, now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
  
Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust, what they can't explain  
  
I know were different but deep inside us Were not that different at all  
  
And you'll be in my heart Yes you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on Now and forever more  
  
Your lesson today is what do they know? We need each other to have to hold  
  
They'll see in time I know  
  
When destiny calls you You must be strong  
  
I may not be with you But you got to hold on  
  
They'll see in time I know, we'll show them together  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart Believe me that you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on Now and forever more  
  
Just look over your shoulder I'll be there for you"  
  
*********** Yamis POV *******************  
  
When I was done she was fast asleep I was so glad I didn't like to see her cry like that ' Good she's asleep I hope that the fighting is over. *sigh* I need to talk to Yugi for alittle.' I thought as I walked out of Carissa's room. ' It used to be so happy around here now I'm afraid that my little one is going to get hurt.' ********flash back**********  
  
"Daddy? Daddy where are you?" little Carissa yelled while running down the hall. " I'm in here little one" I yelled. ' My little girl is growing up so fast she's going to be three in two months.' Carissa ran into her dad's arms. " Daddy what are you getting for my birthday? It's in two months you know." She said with excitement in her voice. " Well we'll just have to what and see. You know you can't know till you b-day." I tickled her " hahahahahahaha your tickleing me daddy. Stop please I can't breath. Heehe haahahhahahh." I stopped " you know I didn't have to stop I can keep tickling you all I want." I reminded her " Uh oh" she lept off my lap and started to run. " I'll get you here I come." I ran after her. I knew she love to play games like that and I would go after aventually she would tire out and fall asleep in my arms but until then I would just have to keep going.  
  
******End flashback *********  
  
I miss thoughs times a lot that's when she didn't have to worry about getting hit with glass after that first fight. 


End file.
